Cinderella
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Balthazar watches as Castiel grows up and falls in love. And then has to give him away.-Song fic based off Steven Curtis Chapman's Cinderella. Background Dean/Cas. Mainly brotherly love of Bal/Cas.


_**She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders**_

Balthazar laughed as the fledgling Castiel twirled and twirled till 1. He got Dizzy, and 2. He tripped over his own wings. Again. This made Balthazar chuckle, but hide it when Castiel looked at him with tearful big baby blue eyes. And Balthazar could never laugh when he got THAT look.

"Balthazar! We've got to go!" yelled Michael, and Balthazar sighed. He had to go down for the battle today, and he wasn't very eager to lead the group assigned to him down there. He looked at Cas again, as the angel looked at him, trusting, and he sighed, ruffling his hair before joining his brothers and sisters.

_**It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**_

That had been a long time ago. Castiel was now older, but still naïve and unaware of human behavior. And when Castiel suddenly appeared to him, he knew very well why the angel was here. He quelled the feeling of hope, that maybe, just MAYBE, Cas had come to see him.

But no. That hope was shattered by Castiel's next words.

"Dean says that I can't dance."

"Cas, love, you REALLY can't," said Balthazar, smiling lightly despite himself, vaguely remembering Cas trip over his wings.

"Teach me."

"What?" Balthzar said in disbelief.

"Please Bal? I need to know how! We're supposed to go undercover, and Dean says I'll mess it up!"

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms**_

Balthazar agreed, internally sighing. It would always be "Dean said" and "Dean did" or, more often, "I don't understand that reference". He gently pulled Cas into position, and began teaching him how to dance, intent on enjoying the time he had.

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**_

Because he knows that Cas loves Dean, and always has. Dean may not know it, may be repeatedly ignoring it, or is just damn oblivious, but he knows. As a big brother, and almost like Cas's father-figure, he knows, and can see it.

_**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...**_

Because he knows, that even Dean won't remain so stupid. Eventually Dean will realize he loves Cas back. And then Cas would no longer come back to him. He'd be gone.

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress**_

Two months later, Balthazar finds Cas waiting for him in the living room.

"Hello Cas."

"I need your help."

"What with, love?" said Balthazar, getting the feeling he already knew. Dean had finally asked Cas out on a proper date, a month back, and he can tell its about a date Cas it nervous about.

Cas had insisted that Dean would never hurt him. That first date made Cas really nervous, and he spent an hour in Balthzar's living room, where Balthzar convinced him he looked wonderful.

_**She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**_

"Dean says that he never went to prom."

"So?"

"He's sneaking me into a prom. Some high school thing. I do not understand the value of it, but it apparently involves dancing. Since you were so good at teaching me last time, I came to ask you for help again."

Balthazar stared at the angel, but when he was met with the big blue puppy orbs, he agreed.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms**_

And he knew that he would do this again, just to feel like he was part of Castiel's life.

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**_

Because Cas was in love with Dean. And Dean was in love with Cas.

_**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

He had to make use of the little time he had.

_**She will be gone**_

Because even he knew, Cas would soon be lost to him.

_**Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
**_

Balthazar was not surprised that Cas was soon going to marry Dean. He had actually expected it, since the man had surprised him by asking his permission and his help to buy a ring. When he had asked why, Dean just gave him a knowing look.

"Because I am a big brother, and a make-shift father for Sam, just as you are for Cas. I know how you feel."

He really did.

_**She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"**_

Cas had appeared on Balthazar's doorstep 6 months before the wedding, a hopeful look on his face.

"Apparently I need to dance."

By now, Balthazar didn't even want to try and say no. He just pulled Cas into his arms.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms**_

Because he wanted to cherish the little time he had left with his little brother.

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew**_

Though Dean would bring Cas around frequently, Cas wouldn't be HIS Cas anymore.

_**Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone**_

"Balthazar?" Cas said, as they walked to the door, just before Cas walked down the aisle.

"Please tell me you're not getting cold feet."

"My feet are adequately protected from the cold, Balthazar."

Balthazar chuckled.

"I just wanted to say that even though I'm marrying Dean, you KNOW that I'll always love you right?" said Cas, tilting his head slightly.

Balthazar smiled, holding back tears.

"I love you too, you stupid fledgling. Now go. Prince Charming's getting worried you're gonna disappear."

Cas smiled slightly and hugs him.

And this time around, Balthazar's ok with letting go.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN-**

**I think this went well. It's based of Steven Curtis Chapman's Cinderella. It's beautiful and it made me think of Cas and Balthazar.**

**R&R.  
**


End file.
